


Janus

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dear Diary [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Janus has thoughts about things.
Series: Dear Diary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to wonder if this was the best format for this series, but it's too late now.

Dear Diary,   
Having started immediately after the confrontation, Thomas is making progress. I've started Patton on a crash course to self care. Logan has predictably shut himself off again. I need to do my best to reach out to him. I do make sure he eats, even if he doesn't acknowledge it. Remus is hiding something, Virgil is reeling from the shift he is no doubt feeling occur, and Roman is MIA. Not that I particularly want to see him at the moment, but it's hard to help if he's completely disappeared. I have a feeling that things here will get worse before they get better.


	2. Day 5

Dear Diary,  
Remus finally broke and told me his secret. He lasted five days which is impressive for him. Normally he can only keep a secret for all of twelve seconds. Now that I’ve had some space, I can understand what happened. I will not forgive without an apology though. Remus assures me that Roman isn’t just running away, but rather trying to improve himself in order to give genuine apologies that he can stick to. I’ve asked Remus to make sure Roman takes care of himself since only creativity can find his hiding spot. Hopefully this won’t take too long to sort out and he’ll be back and we can all move forward. In the meantime, I still need to manage to get Logan to talk to me, or at least acknowledge my existence. It seems there is a large amount of not talking about feelings going on at present, which should be rectified as soon as possible. While Remus may overshare, at least he shares so I know what’s going on. With so many sides struggling, I’ve advised Thomas to stay in the apartment to relax and invite friends over if he wants to see them, rather than going out. This will hopefully comfort Virgil and prevent anxiety from going overboard. That and the bubble baths. He may try to act tough and edgy, but deep down he loves soft warm things. I wonder if he still has that stuffed bat… At any rate, I’ll have Patton inform him of current events since that’s who he’d be most comfortable with.


	3. Day 12

Dear Diary,   
I was able to get through to Logan today. I think he'll be alright. Virgil, Patton, and Remus on the other hand… and who even knows about Roman. Only Remus and he is doing a surprisingly good job of keeping it to himself. Of all the times for him to learn to control his stream of consciousness speech, now is probably the most inopportune. I can't say I'm surprised by Virgil's reaction. I guess maybe I had just hoped… well it doesn't matter. While I was able to reach Logan, Patton wasn't and it's tearing him apart. He's back to blaming himself and undoing all his progress. I knew this wouldn't be easy, but it's still a lot harder than expected. Remus actually seems nervous which is making me nervous. I never thought I'd miss his loud yelling about anything and everything that I never wanted to know about. I've got my work cut out for me. I can't imagine what it would be like trying to fix this without Thomas allowing me to work in the open. My best dreams now consist of Patton taking a bubble bath, Logan talking to others, Remus being loud, Virgil being nice, and Roman being here. All other dreams are nightmares and I wake up only to find there is no waking up, just more work. Why couldn't they just be honest with themselves from the beginning? Ok, I know, but it would make my job a whole lot easier. I'd better get back to it before something or someone explodes.


End file.
